Red's desire
by TheBlacklist1Fan
Summary: Lizzington


Set In The Tango Scene Of Season 2 Episode 11.

one shot. may add more later if its liked.

red is sitting at the table waiting for lizzie carefully thinking of of what he will say to her. thoughts way heavy on his mind as their last encounter left him feeling hurt and misunderstood.

He ponders on how she could believe such a heartbreaking

thought of him not caring for her, when all he's wanted to

do from the moment he saw her again is take her in his

arms and make her his one and only.

she was the pure essence of his being.

His hearts only desire. Red was on the verge of tears

as he looked up and saw lizzie walking in, and in that

moment he could hardly breathe, she was beautiful.

Lizzie walks over to the table and red stands up to

pull out her chair for her when she suddenly flinchs at the

touch of Red touching her forearm.

Red took notice and sat back down and all the while

lizzie is looking at him thinking to herself " im so confused

here is a man who is a criminal mastermind, a man who kills

but kills with morals, pieces of my life, my past he knows

but wont tell me, did he save me? did i save him?

did he kill my father? confused about it all she looks away

Red asks her if shes ready to eat she says yes

so he once again fascinated her with his Knowledge of wine and food. he orders baklava and a bottle of Montrachet

She agrees to have the same. they begin talking about that day, that day she broke his heart and he broke hers.

lizzie looks at Red as he is explaining that she was mistaken

on his feelings for her. How he would burn down the

world for her, she looks down at his lips he takes

notice and in a seductive stare he asks

"lizzie, my dear why do you stare at my lips

so much?

She snaps back into reality as she heard the words that

just left his mouth she hesitates for a moment before

answering Him.

"because they look delicious, red".

He lowers his head and with one quick turn hes facing

her.

lizzie not sure of what to do she quickly says

im here to talk about the negotiation

Not to have a lovers quarrel or let you out of the

doghouse. reds heart begins to beat faster.

for a brief moment he was taken by surprise

something not to many people could ever do to the

Concierge of Crime. but this was his lizzie, his reason

for existing. suddenly

The Tango Dance begins he looks at her as she

looks over at the two people begining to dance.

Red looked at lizzie and said awww

a russian milogna watch closely lizzie

and as he said watch closely lizzie

she turned to look at red staring at his lips

once again as he is saying

"everything you need to know about negotiation

is there in the tango milonga at the outside they are

opponents each other has something the other wants.

Red looks at lizzie, carefully placing his hand on her thigh

gazing in her eyes " they size one another up assessing

risk setting boundaries"

Liz looking at red places her hand on his thigh near his malehood as he continues saying

" challenging each other to breach them a sensuous

battle, violence and sex".

They both remove their hands and carefully look at each other

they turn to look at the dancing couple and he finishes the rest of the lines.

" balanced on the blade of a knife nothing given when its not

earned nothing taken when its not given".

This is the pure essence of negotiation not a poker game.

but a milonga.

Red turns to look at lizzie with a lustful glare and lowers his voice to a seductive level that drives lizzie crazy in only a

way that he can do and says "lizzie my dear did i bother you

when i placed my hand on your thigh?

Liz openly admits that it did not bother her but made her want him even more so then she already did.

Red unable to find the words to speak leans in and kisses

Lizzies jawline slowly, soft wet kisses he leaves along her jaw reaching up to her ear before whispering ever so softly and lustfully " elizabeth You are my hearts true desire, do not think for a second that i do not care for you, you are all i care about and the only woman i want".

lizzie is frozen unable to move from the heat that is rising within her, chills begining to creep in, goosebumps

forming on her skin.

He turns to look at the mysterious man walking in lizzie takes

notice and asks him "whats wrong?

he says "everything".

i know this is probably off the wall but i had to add some romace in that sensational tango scene.

It may not sound right but i added what i would have liked

to happen between them.

Im a die hard lizzington shipper and a huge fan of

james spader. please tell me what you think of this.

good or bad doesnt matter.

Thank you for taking time to read this and if you enjoy it i may write another once again thank you.


End file.
